


Тишина

by Fausthaus



Category: Wild Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: тишина бывает громче самого громкого крика





	Тишина

Тишина оглушает. Она сводит с ума и делает мир вокруг черно-белым. Невыносимо тихим. Чоко, пожалуй, знает это лучше всех. Но отдал бы все на свете, чтобы никогда не знать. 

Интересно, кто распределяет роли, которые люди играют в жизни? Только Чоко решил давно, еще стирая слезы с лица рядом с могилой своей семьи — он не будет ничьей марионеткой. А если и сдохнет, то исключительно по собственной воле. И уж точно не даст решать свою судьбу пьяной мрази, севшей за руль однажды вечером.

Подобных уродов Чоко повидал немало. Он вытаскивал их из машин и бил. Бил до тех пор, пока они не начинали блевать кровью. Чоко не раз орали вслед: «Псих!» Но он лишь улыбался и заводил свой байк. Зачем ему еще раз слушать то, что и так известно? Чоко и был психом. А смазливая физиономия являлась лучшим козырем в рукаве. Клевали не только девчонки, от которых порой отбоя не было, но и парни, не принимавшие симпатичного парнишку за серьезного соперника. Часто свою ошибку они понимали в больнице, и хорошо если не на операционном столе.

Чоко почти всегда был один. Рядом с ним никто долго не выдерживал. Разве только Мики. Но Чоко и его порой был готов удавить за то, что он настолько любит тишину. Чоко знал точно и ненавидел Мики за это. Поэтому и затевал драки, теряясь в собственной ярости и наслаждаясь криками боли, жалобными стонами и хрустом сломанных костей. Чтобы раз и навсегда заткнуть звенящую криком тишину годились любые способы. Поздним вечером и особенно ночью, Чоко наполнял ее звуками, которые нравились ему. Ревущий мотор, шум ветра, крики боли... Иногда Мики просто глох от них, а Чоко хотелось смеяться и кричать от радости, чувствуя, что ему удается жить по-настоящему, а не цепенеть от боли, раз за разом прослушивая запись в телефоне. Донельзя знакомые и радостные голоса, от звука которых хотелось выть и разбиться о ближайший столб насмерть. Все, что осталось от семьи. Все, что осталось от мира, в котором Чоко привык чувствовать себя в безопасности. 

Чоко был очень удачливым парнем. Столько раз был на грани, но ни разу не шагнул в пропасть. Падал и разбивался, чтобы через мгновение встать, вытереть кровь со лба и сделать очередной шаг в своей дикой, безумной и оглушительно громкой жизни. Жизни, в которой не было места для тишины.

Той, что сегодняшним вечером измотала до сумасшествия. Чоко несся на мотоцикле, но слышал только тишину, словно все звуки вокруг испарились в одночасье. От ярости не хватало воздуха, но задохнуться до смерти никак не получалось. Даже звук байка Мики больше напоминал стрекотание кузнечика, чем ревущий скоростями мотор мотоцикла. Чоко казалось — это не Мики, это безумие гонится за ним по пятам. Одновременно хотелось оказаться в нем, но какие-то крохи разума заставляли гнать вперед на предельных скоростях. 

Поворот вынырнул из ниоткуда. Чоко не успел затормозить и на полной скорости слетел с мотоцикла прямо на дорогу. Скрежет металла по асфальту был первым звуком, который Чоко нормально услышал за целый день. Как и резкий скрип тормозов останавливающегося Мики, только что с трудом обогнувшего захлебывающегося от смеха Чоко, сумевшего подняться на колени. 

— Как ты? — Мики аккуратно ощупывал Чоко: левая рука бессильно висела, кровь заливала лицо, дыхание срывалось, словно легкие раздумывали, позволить ли Чоко дышать дальше или нет. 

Чоко повернул голову на голос, чуть наклонил ее и улыбнулся. Мики чуть не снесло безумием, сияющим в глазах Чоко, смотревшего сквозь предметы и окружающий мир. Мики вздрогнул от тишины, которая вдруг их окружила, стоило только Чоко перестать смеяться. Сейчас тишина не была другом. Она была врагом для обоих: Мики понял, почему Чоко ее так ненавидел. 

Мики встряхнул Чоко изо всех сил, но не добился даже стона. Тишина словно погружала в странный потусторонний мир. А был ли выход из него, если они все же окажутся в нем? Мики точно не хотел это проверять.

— Кто ты? — Мики закричал изо всех сил, разбивая проклятую тишину. Он повторял единственный вопрос снова и снова, срывая голос до хрипа и встряхивая Чоко. Мир крутился вокруг, тишина отступала на мгновение, но снова нападала. А Мики кричал и кричал, не отрывая от Чоко взгляда. И за собственным страхом чуть не пропустил:

— Я — это я! — Чоко застонал и упал на руки Мики. — Больно. Не ори. Обещай, что замолчишь. 

— Обещаю, — Мики баюкал Чоко, словно ребенка, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, куда засунул телефон. — Если...

— Что? — Чоко закрыл глаза, слушая дыхание Мики.

— Пообещаешь в ответ, что всегда будешь возвращаться. 

— Слушать с тобой тишину? — по щеке Чоко потекли слезы, но Мики быстро стер их. И впервые за долгое время вдохнул воздух полной грудью, услышав: — Обещаю!


End file.
